


Interruptions

by donutloverxo



Series: Brat reader [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You're feeling needy so you pay Steve a surprise visit to his office only to be interrupted by someone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Brat reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Interruptions

You groaned opening your Instagram for the sixth time in the last fifteen minutes. Some boring documentary on animals or whatever played in the background. After seeing feed from your friends away on vacation or outside living life to the fullest you had had it. 

You nearly threw your phone away. But you didn’t you just put it on the coffee table next to you. Sure you could get Steve to buy you a new one, it would serve as a good way to punish him, but all your data was in it, most of it probably wasn’t backed up. 

It was Steve’s fault that you had been cooped up in the Avengers tower for the past month. It all went back to when pepper was kidnapped by hydra to coax information out of her. To use her as leverage against the avengers. Steve felt he needed to be more careful with you. That he was reminded of how easily You could be taken away from him. 

When you started dating an avenger you had some idea of what you were getting into, and really it was worth it to be with the man of your dreams, but right now when you were frustrated out of your mind, not so much. 

He did try his best to keep you company and cut down on his work. But he shot you a text that evening apologising ‘don’t wait up’ he said. He had to catch up on his paperwork and he probably knew that you wouldn’t let him work if he worked from his home office. 

Finally you got up with your mind made up. One way or another you’ll get what you want. Sure you could go hit up Nat or Tony to kill some time, but they can’t give you what Steve can. You told Jarvis to take you to Steve’s office. 

You palmed your titts and lifted them a bit, so the ladies would sit up. You didn’t bother putting on a bra or panties under your shorts. You won’t be needing them. You had to look presentable and enticing. How else were you to seduce captain america. 

Steve’s assistant, Ryan wasn’t at his regular position, his desk just outside Steve’s office. At this hour he must be home with his girlfriend. Just how Steve should be as well.

You didn’t bother knocking. No, you were playing the part of a sexy confident seductress. They don’t ask for permission. His head perked up as he saw you enter his office, his face lighting up with an instant smile. His hair slightly dishevelled after a long days work, he wore a grey Henley that hugged him in all the right places, he looked sinfully delicious. 

“Hey there princess” He said as you approached him walking at least twenty steps to get to him, just how big was his office? He patted his lap inviting you to sit on it. 

Having Steve hug you and engulf you in his warmth did sound appealing. You looked into his eyes. He looked so tired. You gave up and sat sideways on his thighs putting your arms around his neck and nuzzling it. “I miss you daddy” you whined sucking on his neck and giving him a few bites here and there. Really after looking at him you abandoned all your sinful plans, you’d be lucky if you got to spend some time with him just cuddling and kissing. You were no dominatrix, not with Steve, your knees went week just at the sight of him, you were so hopeless. 

“I miss you too puppy” He murmured kissing your forehead to which you whined again shifting on his lap. You smirked as you felt, what could only be his erection under you. “Just let me finish this. An hour or two. Then we can spend some time together okay?” He tried to reason propping your chin up to give you a soft kiss. 

You knew that was his way of politely asking you to leave. But you couldn’t give up the comfort his presence gave you just yet. You, as gracefully as you could, slide down to your knees between his legs. You started to work on his belt as he quirked a brow at you. “Sometimes I have to take care of my daddy just like you do if me” You said as you took his glorious cock out of his briefs. It was beautiful, your mouth watered just at the sight of it, it’s mushroom head so pink. You heard him gasp as you swirled your thumb over his tip, which was now leaking with delicious goodies you couldn’t wait to taste and swallow. 

Just as you were about to put him in your mouth he stopped you, gently pushing you away, “Not now puppy, I’ve got so much work. Once I finish it I can pay all my attention to you” he ran his thumb over your lower lip. You took it in your mouth sucking on it while giving Steve the best puppy eyes you could muster. “Treat you how you deserve to be treated” He struggled to get the words out as your hand went back to work on his cockhead. 

You moved his hand which was cupping your cheek to the back of your head. “You can take a little break can’t you daddy?” you asked in a slightly high pitched voice to seem innocent “Just take what you want from me. Make yourself feel better” You said licking kitten licks to his tip. Moaning at the taste of his salty and sweet goodies. 

He groaned looking as if he was really struggling to make a decision. He finally pushed your head down making you swallow him whole. “Just a few minutes” His breathe hitched “Then you go home and wait for me okay? I’ll take care of then” He said as he slowly fucked your mouth. 

You moaned at his words. Waiting for Steve to come home and take care of you would be torturous but it was a fair-ish deal. The weight of him on your tongue, every time his tip hit the back of your throat, and the groans he let out, how his face and neck were completely flushed as he kept praising you to spur you on “Such a good girl for daddy. Just keep sucking and I’ll give you a treat” He promised. 

You were too lost in your own head. You almost went into subspace with his cock hitting just the right places and heat pooling between your legs.You couldn’t really think about anything else but to let him fuck your mouth. You moaned around him when you felt him jolt and sit up straight above you, you almost bit down on him because of the abruptness. 

“Fury” He said his voice hoarse, as he pushed you under his desk moving his chair closer to it. You didn’t even hear director Fury come in. You had to keep yourself from laughing, well you couldn’t really not with his dick in your mouth, but this was like a scene straight out of a bad porno. You couldn’t wait to tell Tony about it. Though you probably shouldn’t.

Steve pushed your head off of him and you reluctantly released him sitting back and waiting patiently for Fury to leave. Steve asked him to state his business. He spoke about something, you didn’t really care to listen your mind and gaze was on his hard cock which stood up straight and proud, much like Steve himself. 

“The mission is always the priority. Agents are expendable, the hard drive wasn’t” You heard Fury growl. You couldn’t see his face but you could tell he was pissed off. You were always scared of Fury, if he spoke to you like that you would’ve started crying. 

“No one is expendable. My team always comes first. I did what was right” Steve stated matter of factly. You took in a long breathe as you almost swooned. Steve, your patriotic boy, he would always do the right thing, no matter the consequences.

He deserved a treat. He deserved all the happiness in the world. So you took him back in your mouth, tracing patterns on his tip with your tongue for a few seconds before swallowing him whole again. He went stiff under you as he made half hearted attempts at pushing you off. But you knew what he needed.

You couldn’t help yourself you snaked a hand under your shorts and played with your bundle of nerves, dipping your fingers in your heat every now and then. You knew Steve would be mad you touched yourself without his permission and the thought that he could probably smell you, drove you crazy. 

You hollowed your cheeks, bobbing your head up and down on his length doing your best to make him happy. “Now if you’re done, I have work to do” He said in his deep captain america voice. 

Fury asked him to be careful you heard him walk towards the door and open it to leave “Maybe try to actually focus on your work so you wouldn't keep fucking up” He snapped and slammed the door behind him. 

As soon as he was gone Steve pulled you up putting a hand over your head to keep it from bumping against the desk. You held onto his biceps as you stood on wobbly legs, you didn’t realise how much your knees hurt until now. 

“You’re in so much trouble princess” He snarled hauling you up and placing you on the edge of his desk. He briskly pulled down your shorts and made a feral noise at the lack of your panties “Good it’ll save us some time” he pulled your t-shirt off tossing it back on his chair. He dipped his fingers inside you to stretch you out “I can’t wait” He said as he snaked an arm around your waist, his palm resting on the curve of it, he pulled you close to him. You could feel his heart thrumming against his chest which was pressed so tightly to yours. 

You gulped as you looked at his dark eyes, his eyebrows furrowed he dipped down to capture your lips into a passionate possessive kiss.Usually Steve’s kisses were sweet and innocent so you loved it whenever he was rough with you. The fact that he needed you more than air, just as you needed him made your stomach flutter. 

You felt him gather your slick with his cock and push into you with one hard thrust. You groaned against his lips at the pleasure which almost etched on pain. He started thrusting into you, roughly right off the bat. This was new, he wasn’t as careful as he normally is, he didn’t treat you like you were a porcelain doll. You must have really done a number on him. 

You moaned into his ear trying to hold onto his hair, but it was too short, dammit. You scarped your nails into the back of his neck. You were sure to have hurt him as he hissed in your ear. “I’m so close... almost there” you whispered breathily.   
With Steve sex was always amazing. Maybe because it was almost always about you. He worshipped you as if you were a goddess. He wasn’t really that much experienced but damn it if he wasn’t skilled. 

With his mouth, his fingers, his huge cock. He made sure you came twice or thrice or more before he even thought of himself. When your girlfriends complained about having shitty lovers or not having orgasms you truly couldn’t relate. Your Steve really was a diamond in the rough. 

You were ready to come with him, by how worked up he was it would probably be soon so you held it and bit your lower lip. But then – you heard him groan just like he does when he finishes. You felt him empty his warm come inside you, which under different circumstances makes you feel all giddy and happy but right now... 

He moaned out your name and rode out his orgasm. All too soon he pulled out of you. You just sat there staring at him dumbfounded, his come dripping out of your raw unsatisfied pussy. He bent down to pick up your discarded shorts and shimmed them up your legs. He helped you into your t-shirt “What? You had to be punished princess. You teased me and almost us caught”

To which you whined literally stomping your foot. Steve cooed at you quickly pecking your lips. He stood up straight and looked down at you. He looked so much taller and bigger than you like this it made you clench your thighs. “Uh-uh none of that” He smacked your thigh giving you a look of disapproval “Go home and be patient. If you’re good maybe I’ll make you come. And don’t you dare touch yourself. I’ll know if you did” he ordered as you whimpered still feeling his hot come inside you. 

He pulled a tissue and gave it to you. Naturally you were about to clean up his come dripping out of you so it wouldn’t ruin your shorts, which were kind of already ruined. “No that’s for your mouth” He grabbed the tissue from you and gently wiped your saliva and his come off your mouth and chin, which was a stark contrast from how mean he was being “Go home just like that and patient” He threw the tissue away. 

You looked back at him one last time as you exited his office. He went back to typing up his missions reports. You wondered how long it will take him. Maybe you will risk it and play with yourself while you wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there's a part two coming. I'd never leave y'all hanging like that.


End file.
